


longing for you.

by staticrat



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Giant Robots, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Painplay, Pet Names, Robot Kink, Rough Kissing, Voice Kink, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrat/pseuds/staticrat
Summary: just some mild sin content i wrote for my discord friends of my exo oc, Onyx. :]
Relationships: Guardian (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	longing for you.

_"Beg for it."_

His low, metallic voice rung in your ears as the pressure from his boot on your throat became far more suffocating. Despite your air being cut off you managed to choke out _"Onyx please.. I-"_ He let out bitter laughter that echoed in the dimly lit space as he pushed his boot down harder _"Remember what we talked about, sweet thing. In public you call me Onyx. But when it's just us you call me sir. Understood?"_ He said as his deep orange optics rested on the sight of your desperate figure writhing in both pain and pure ecstasy beneath his tall, bulky figure.

 _"Sir.. please i-"_ All you managed to let out was desperate choked sobs and strangled huffs. He purred, a rhythmical and deep rumbling emitting from him before he carefully removed his boot from your throat, crouching down to meet your eyes as he ran his cold, gloved fingers down the creases of your slightly bruising throat as he chuckled _"Your being so obedient, pumpkin. As you should."_ He muttered lowly as he ghosted his hand over your throat, not choking you but simply just resting his hand there as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, optics illuminating your skin as he pressed his mouth to your warm skin, making you shiver.

He continued holding his left hand to your throat while the other ran up and down your side, gripping your hip _"Never forget who you belong to."_ He said as you felt a sharp pinch, whimpering and covering your mouth at the feeling of him biting down on the soft spot on your neck _"Your such a little slut for my touch, sweet thing. Listen to how loud your getting. It's so sinful."_ He degraded as he removed his hand from your hip and instead ran his fingers through your hair before gripping a handful and pulling back your head to meet his intense gaze as he pulled you in for a kiss, slipping his glowing orange tongue into your mouth as he kissed you, suffocating and sweet.

The tips of his fingers massaged your scalp as he made out with you, slightly tightening his grip on your throat as his thumb smoothed over your jugular vein while his tongue explored your mouth freely. The air was thick with lust to the point where it was suffocating. He continued to kiss you for a good little while before pulling away, his long tongue slipping out of your mouth as a trail of saliva connected your tongues _"You did good, baby."_ He praised sweetly as he removed his hand from your throat and moved it up to cup your cheek as he stared lovingly into your eyes, pressing his forehead against yours and bonking you with his horns in the process

 _"C'mon, let's go get some cold water and then we can cuddle. I hope i wasn't too hard on you, pumpkin."_ He said sweetly as he exhaled, relaxing a bit when you told him that you were more than okay. He nodded slightly before hooking his arms underneath your behind as he lifted you up in his arms in a bridal carry as he kissed your forehead and you both exited the room. And after that you both spent the rest of the night sipping ice cold water and cuddling together in bed.

**The End.**

~~_for now ._ ~~


End file.
